1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alternating current generator for vehicles, which is to be mounted on passenger cars or trucks.
2. Related Art
In conventional alternating current generators (alternators), alternator output power is taken out through an output terminal provided in a rectifier circuit. In the alternator disclosed in JP-A-9-107654, a resin bushing is fitted around an output terminal for electrical insulation. The end part of an electrical power lead is connected to the output terminal by a pair of nuts, one of which is used to fix tightly the bushing to the output terminal by pressing. As the bushing tends to contract in a direction of pressing, the tightening nut is likely to be loosened.
In another alternator disclosed in JP-A-4-165949, the positive pole side heat sink (heat radiation fin) of a rectifier circuit is provided to protrude through an output terminal so that a nut fitted around the output terminal contacts directly the end part of the protrusion of the heat sink. A resin bushing is fitted to surround the protrusion from the outer periphery side. The bushing cannot be fixed with ease in this structure.